the forbidden love and forgotten kingdom
by blackskullangel
Summary: this a second one. I've been brainstorming and this was suppose to be my first one but yea. it doesn't matter. so you know how in most of this stories link ends up dying? i think we got to switch that. well this is about how he misses her and seeing visions might be a good sign. hes 18 and hes waiting for a miracle. well lets hope links wish comes true.


**Chapter one: introduction...**

He stood in the corner of his room looking out the window. No more problems to resolve, the hero thought to himself. He looked at the kingdom of Hyrule. It did not look as joyful as before. He sighed. He reached out as if someone were there. He put his hand down as if realizing it. He began to walk out towards his living room when he saw a girl sitting down on his chair looking at him with a smiling face. He gasped and ran to her. "I missed you so much!" He lay on her lap and he felt her stroke his hair softly. "I missed you too link." He looked at her face and she faded away. He began to cry knowing it was just a memory, of the one he loved. That moment had happened when they were young. She was nine and he was ten. They had to separate after the time of his journey or mission to save Hyrule of the dark powers of Ganondorf. She had been waiting in his house for quite a while. She held his gaze. However, now she was gone. He stood up and went to his drawer to take out journal with a note inside. He read the note, it said,

"Dear link,

I know you do not like to write in diaries so I got you a journal. I hope that you write everything you go through because one day when I read it I wanna see what you felt and remember. I love you my dear friend. I hope were friends forever and thank you for saving my kingdom.

Yours truly, Zelda xxx"

He began to turn through the pages and he started to read what he wrote and remembered everything.

**in the morning**

Link awoke with someone yelling his name. Link quickly put on his tunic and looked out his window. It was Malon.

"Link wake up! don't forget today is your birthday!" Link smiled and opened his door. Malon was always so impatient. he slipped inside his house put on his boots and got out. He got off his ladder and Malon grabbed his hand and pulled him to her house. she put her hands over his eyes and opened the door. from inside you heard people and when Malon took her hands off they all shouted surprise! link smiled and said thanks guys. Malon hugged him and broke apart when the mayor started talking about link. they were all grateful because he put off the dark powers of ganondorf and saved them bowed and said it was his pleasure. someone was missing his birthday and he sighed. he knew who he was thinking about. Malon stared at him with concerned eyes and smiled at him reassuring everything will bre okay. he smiled back at her and looked away from her. Malon cared about him. Not like princess Zelda who just left him, after rejecting his feelings towards her. He knew she loved him too but why did she do what she did. Link wanted to go home after a couple hours.

**afternoon**

Link thanked everyone for the food and got out of the house of Malon. he walked the road of hyrule and he noticed when he saw the castles symbol. he sighed and turned to the real road that lead him home. when he got there he found a dark surprise. dark link was there on his platform staring down at him. dark link smiled and link grew angry really angry.

"what are you doing here?" link asked angrily.

"do you remember the day you lost the princess?"

"=I...I do." link stuttered over his words.

"I got a message from her to you." Dark Link chuckled and stood up.

"She's missing and you know that!" Link shouted remembering the news being told that the princess was nowhere to be found. After a year they declared her dead, and the father had shut the gates to the kingdom.

"You're a blind bat looking for someone to love you. Sadly she rejected you." dark link grinned wide and link wanted to wipe that grin of his face. with that dark link turned and jumped from the platform disappearing into the forest. link tried to follow but he lost him. link climbed up the ladder and looked around. everything was trashed and he went running to the drawer he had the journal. but the journal was gone and in its place was a note.

**dear link,**

please forgive me. i never wanted to hurt you. i promised you i'll always be there when you need me. but, your news took me by surprise. i did not know what to say or do. i had to reject you and leave you be. i'm a princess and you are a lower class man. but you are the hero of hyrule. there's allot of girls out there wanting you to love them. i don't deserve you link. please go back to being happy. 'm sure Malon will make you happy. go with her. it'll be for the best. you need to forget me link. i'll always be there even though you can' t see me. please forget all the memories about you and me. i'm okay living happily and free. no man has caught my interest like you but i want you to forget me like i'm trying to forget you. it feels like if you were here. all the days come to me like if it was just yesterday. don't look for me link. and sorry about your journal i had to take it. i hope you make a family soon and be happy for the rest of your years.

sincerely zelda...

link slammed the note onto the desk and felt lie ripping it up. he couldn't forgive her. because of her he was suffering. she broke her promises. why should he forgive her. he got really angry and broke one of his chairs. his journal was gone and had nothing to remember her anymore. he sat down crying his eyes were hurting and his head was pounding. he cried and cried until he fell asleep. link awoke in someones arms and he looked who it was. Malon was sleeping with him in her arms. link quickly got up and examined her face she was crying too. Malon woke up and smiled.

"sorry i didn't mean to wake you." Malon looked around.

"what happened in here?" Malon smiled and began to pick stuff up. link quickly told her he can do it himself. Malon told him it was fine and kept picking stuff up.


End file.
